


take a rest, pal

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Its platonic, Other, im so sorry, rotom just wants player to take care of themself, someone dared me to do this yesterday and I Don't Back Down From a Fucking Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: You love being stuck in unbearable hot weather with only a singular Pokemon to accompany you and a Rotom Dex that definitely needed to learn the definition of shut the hell up.“…Oh? It seemzzz your irritation levelzzz are rising a little bit. Are you well?”Like right about now. That’s what you’re talking about.





	

“Hot.”

Your head rolled back to glare up at the bright blue Alola sky. A few Pokemon were flying over head, high up, merely just dark specks among the astounding color. It was difficult to make out what was what despite how clear it was out today, not a single cloud to block out that wonderful… wonderfully hot sun.

You’d only just barely begun walking today before the Alola sun began to beat down onto the ground below it. Of course! You live on a tropical island now so of course the sun would be unbearable here. You feel your clothes sticking to your skin already from sweat and the general discomfort from that made you more than irritated. If anything, it settled into your skin, making it just that much more unbearable. And you had to keep walking all day in this. Great! You love being stuck in unbearable hot weather with only a singular Pokemon to accompany you and a Rotom Dex that definitely needed to learn the definition of shut the hell up.

“…Oh? It seemzzz your irritation levelzzz are rising a little bit. Are you well?”

Like right about now. That’s what you’re talking about.

“I’m fine.” You reply, not bothering with a further explanation. Your mouth felt dry.

Rotom Dex popped its head further out of your bag. You can just barely see it’s tiny grin.

“You haven’t eaten today. I advise you take a break and eat. Energy izzz important, y'know!”

You put your finger on top of its head and pushed it back down into the bag. Better it start rambling there then it do in your ear.

“ _Nooooo_ , don’t leave me here.” It called out to you. “It’s so stuffy in this bag. I need to guide you.”

“Don’t need guiding right now.”

“Let me guide you, pal!”

“I know where the next town is…”

“But… pal!”

No. You can’t do this so early. Just give the little Poke Dex what it wants and it’ll leave you alone. You glide your hand back down to your bag and part the top of it slightly, leaving it open. Rotom Dex takes this as an invite and lifts itself out gently, floating out to hover in front of your face. It pulls up the map (that you didn’t need) and continues to hover in front of you. You give it an approving nod, just trying to cater to its shenanigans a little bit. If you kept it entertained from here to where you needed ago, then maybe you could stuff food in its mouth to keep it quiet when you got to the Pokemon Center.

“At least it'zzz not that long from here! Also, I forbid you from buying Tapu Cocoa today. Too hot for that, pal. You can get something nizzze and cold!”

“Of course.”

You look away. You’re not really interested in what it’s saying. Some days, it wasn’t all that bad to have Rotom’s sass keep you company, but it was still early in the day, and maybe you would be more bearable to talk to after you got to the Pokemon Center. 

Rotom was right though. No Tapu Cocoa for today. It’s way too hot to be downing a warm drink and heading back out into hot weather. You thought about buying some simple waters, locating a malasada shop for your Pokemon, and then continuing on to find your next trial. You think you’d want to meet up with Lillie and Hau first though. You think you’ll wait for them before you go on.

“Pal,” Rotom starts. “You don’t look so good.”

“What do you mean?”

Rotom stops abruptly, forcing you to do so as well.

“You don’t look so good.” It repeats.

“Yeah, but like… how?”

It mimics a pose by putting its “hands” on its “hips”.

“You’re irritated, and your skin izzz red. You haven’t had anything to drink since you woke up. You should sit down.”

Is it trying to stop you from going all the way to town? No way, you’ve been walking for this long. If you walk just a little further, you would be somewhere with air conditioning and a nice menu of drinks to buy from. You give Rotom an odd look, raising an eyebrow, then attempted to walk around it.

It cuts in front of you again.

“Pal, you’ll faint if you push yourself like thizzz. As a request from me, your best friend, you should really sit down.”

You glare at it.

“…Will it make you stop cutting me off for the rest of the way there?”

Rotom hums.

“Zzt. I’ll think about it. Here.”

Rotom floats back into your bag for a moment. Seconds later, it comes back with a water bottle, half drank and somewhat warm from sitting in your bag. You scowl at it. Rotom questions your questioning gaze with a look of its own. It doesn’t seem so happy that you’re not drinking, so you unscrew the cap and take a few sips. Eh, it was a little warm, but nothing unbearable. Definitely not something that felt good going down. God, you couldn’t wait to get a cold drink from the Pokemon Center Cafe.

“There ya go, pal! You must be feeling better now. Right?”

“I… wasn’t feeling bad in the first place.”

“You were showing signzzz of fatigue, which could lead to dehydration. I didn’t want it to get worse.”

This little thing really just wanted you to be healthy, didn’t it? To satisfy it even more, you take a few more sips of the water, then screw the cap back on, shoving it back in your bag. Rotom makes a small smiley face pop up on the screen. A small smile even broke out on your face slightly, and you have to shake your head. You really can’t sit here for long, because you do have a Pokemon to feed, so you stand. Rotom seems to understand, pulling the map back up.

“Let’s get going, pal!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just remember what you promised me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry the tags explain me


End file.
